


The Secret Stairwell

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hurt, M/M, Nice Morgana, hurt!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: The haunted house is not at all what it seems.





	The Secret Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I dare you to go down there"

“Why did I agree to this,” Merlin said as Arthur dragged him towards the haunted house.

“Because Gwaine forced us, now hurry! I don’t want to be the last ones in line!” Arthur excitedly said, pulling Merlin faster. 

“Up here!” A shout could be heard from the front of the line. Merlin and Arthur both glance towards it. Morgana is waving her arm, indicating for them to join them. Arthur, again, drags Merlin, angry muttering could be heard from the other people waiting in line. “Hey,” She said to them.

“Hi!” Gwen also said, pulling out of Lance’s embrace and giving them a hug, “How are you two doing?”

“Great!” Arthur said, while giving Gwaine a hug.

“Amazing, Arthur got a promotion!” Merlin said excitedly, while also giving Gwaine a hug. 

“Oh Arthur! I’m so proud of you!” Morgana said, giving him a fond smile.

“Thank you,” He said softly.

“Next group please!” The man running the haunted house said. They all started walking towards the entrance.

“Are you all together?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lance said.

The man opened the doors for them and together, they made their way through the house. A little ways into the house Gwaine started screaming, Morgana howled out laughter as the zombie passed by them. “Shut up Morgana.” He grumbled out, pushing himself off the wall. They started to walk off, the sound of Morgana’s laughter still fills the air. Merlin noticed something off about the wall, he made his way towards it. Pulling it back he noticed a stairwell.

“Arthur!” He loudly whispered. Arthur turned back around, their friends disappearing from sight, unnoticing the other two were not following. 

“Huh?” 

“Look!” Merlin said, pulling the wall further back. “What do you think it is?” 

“Probably just electrical shit,” He said, brushing it off. Merlin then heard a deep growl being emitted from the stairwell.

“Did you hear that?”

“You’re hearing things now?” Arthur laughed.

“Shut up! If you don’t think it's anything how about you go down there.” Merlin angrily said, crossing his arms and stepping back so he could go down there.

“This is ridiculous-”

“I dare you to go down there.” 

Arthur stared at Merlin, “Fine,” He said, pulling the wall back and walking down the stairs. The air suddenly felt cooler to Merlin, thinking nothing of it he waited for Arthur to come back. He walked to stand on the other side of the halway, not wanting to look suspicious to anyone else. Suddenly thinking to himself that there hasn't been anyone walking by for a while. Really thinking of it there should've been a lot of people walking by, by now. Worriedly, Merlin pulled back the wall and shouted Arthurs name. No response. He tried again. Nothing. 

“Arthur please this isn’t funny!” He shouted down the stairs, suddenly a scream could be heard, “Arthur!” He shouted over the scream. Pounding footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and Arthur came into view, still screaming. “Fucking hell!” Merlin said, noticing the blood all over Arthur’s body.

“Merlin,” He cried clinging onto him. 

“What happened?” Merlin asked.

“Please don’t m-make me talk about it, not yet,” Arthur’s tears left a clean path, removing the blood in its way.

“Is the blood-”

“Yes! Now let’s go, please,” Arthur said, dragging Merlin towards the entrance of the haunted house. Making it outside, gasps could be heard from the others waiting in line, children started screaming at the state Arthur was in. He stood shocked, then suddenly collapsed.

“Arthur!”


End file.
